Stretch Monster
Jonathan Rook, also known as the Stretch Monster is the main antagonist of the Netflix Superhero cartoon Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters. He is the CEO of Rook Unlimited (formerly Rook Limited) in Charter City. He serves as the main antagonist in the first season, and the secondary antagonist and anti-hero in the second season. He is voiced by Wil Wheaton, who also voiced Michael Morningstar in Ben 10: Alien Force, and his alternative form was voiced by the late Miguel Ferrer, who also voiced Deathstroke in Teen Titans: The Judas Contract, and then David Kaye, who voiced Megatron in both Beast Wars and the Unicron Trilogy of Transformers, after Ferrer's death in 2017. Biography Origins As a child Rook helped some kids gain more speed on a roundabout by having them use the slide for more momentum. After witnessing his work help the kids, Rook wanted to use his intelligence to help people's lives. 8 years later Rook was able to win 1st in his school's science fair with his invention a coffee alarm clock, and then won the next three science fairs after. However, Rook's mother was dying from a disease, and was given the opportunity to join the Epsilon Society, the world's most prestigious science organization whom Rook has dreamt about joining his whole life with his mother encouragement. Upon arriving at the warehouse that the Epsilon Society wanted to meet him at, they reveal that they have been watching him for time, and want to offer him the chance to do the best work of his life and with the world's greatest scientific minds with all the resources he needs, on the condition that he abandons his name and family so he has no emotional distraction. After Rook tells that he can't abandon his mother while she is ill, the Epsilon Society disappears. Rook then returns to the hospital, only to sadly that his mother has died. After Rook started his company called Rook Limited (which would later become Rook Unlimited) with his mentor Dr. Racine Cleo (Dr. C), and begin working the Dashtis to turn Charter City into a Futuristic place for people to live in. After the company succeeded at getting a city contract to create a hyper speed railway know as the Mag Lev Train, the company begin to expand and turning a from gang ridded city into a futuristic metropolis and as well as making Rook famous worldwide. At he begin working with Dr. C and the Dashtis on a compound Dr. C created known as Flexarium, that he give people could mutate people. He later visited by a member of the Epsilon Society, who offered a chance to join the group again, but he refuses. After his head of security Malcolm Kane escorts the Epsilon Society member out of his company, Rook decides to begin the next phase of Flexaruim testing on that night, he decides to inject the hyper flexarium, despite the protests Dr. C and the Dashtis that they are not ready for human testing trials yet, and mutates himself into a monster with the powers of elasticity. He then attacks his collogues but they manage to subdue him, although he manages to scare Dr. C's eye. Then they leave him for the Pearl Islands to find a cure for the flexarium, but Rook manages to escape and attack their planes killing the Dashtis and the pilot, but unbeknownst to Rook that Dr. C had survived and team up with the Dashtis' orphaned daughter Riya. Afterwards began to work on test with hyper flexarium in secret, but he continued to fail find someone who it does not turn into a monster. The Flex Fighters One day Rook is given a breakthrough when three teenage boys fall into one of Rook Unlimited's facilities are mutated by the flexarium. After they escape being captured by Kane, Rook comes to the facility to address, the media offer a reward, when, Dr. Don Robertson, one of his disgruntled employees, is accidentally mutated into a giant monster, called Multi-Farious, who then attacks him. After Kane and his security force try contain Multi-Farious, Rook arrives by helicopter to help, despite Kane telling to leave for his own safety. Rook tries to calm down Multi-Faroius by telling him he can find an antidote, but Multi-Farious, still blinded by his rage over being mutated, attacks helicopter, but he is saved by one of teens. After Multi-Farious escapes and the three teens allow themselves to be taken by Kane and his security force, they brought to Rook Unlimited, where welcomes them and offers to hire them to be the official superheroes of Charter City. Not knowing his true motives, they accept, on the condition that identities can remain secret, which Rook agrees to, and then Rook gives them visors that contain uniforms for the teens, now called Stretch, Wingspan, and Omni-Mass, the Flex Fighters. Personality Rook appears to be a kind, charismatic, and helpful person who wanted to make Charter City a safe place and help the citizens of the city. He is eccentric, yet somewhat egocentric, believing nothing is impossible. However, he is later truly revealed to be a cunning, manipulative liar, who is willing to do whatever it takes to get he wants. He is ruthless, sadistic, and is willing to use torture, murder, or brainwashing in order to fulfill his own ambitions. Despite this, Rook truly loved his mother, not wanting to abandon her when she was when the Epsilon Society offered him membership on condition he abandons his name and family. He also wanted to help his employee, Don Robertson, by offering to find an antidote when he is mutated into Multi-Farious. Category:Supervillains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Tragic Category:Traitor Category:TV Show Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Big Bads Category:Wealthy Category:Mastermind Category:Murderer Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Businessmen Category:Liars Category:Brutes Category:Mutated Category:Vengeful Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Arrogant Category:Male Category:Power Hungry Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Karma Houdini Category:Trickster Category:Betrayed Category:Anti-Villain Category:Sadists Category:Insecure Category:Egotist Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Wrathful Category:Obsessed Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy Category:Superorganisms Category:Envious Category:Control Freaks Category:Conspirators Category:Greedy Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Leader Category:Honorable Category:Cheater Category:Extremists Category:Extravagant Category:Sophisticated Category:Friend of a Hero